Power Ranger Mystic Core
by Blakelynn Winters
Summary: Finally a Power Ranger group with a girl as the Red Ranger
1. Getting to Know

Power Rangers Mystic Core

Blakelynn Scotts / Blake – New girl in Forestpeak, Red Mystic Core Ranger (Power of fire) and driver of the Phoenix Zord

Cory Pits – Star Batter, Big player, Blue Mystic Core Ranger (Power of water), Driver of the Dragon Zord and Shane's twin brother

Jason Evens – Yearbook editor, Short stop on baseball team, Yellow Mystic Core Rangers (Power of light) and drive of Wolf Zord AND best friend Pit's twin

May Jones – It Girl, Head Cheerleader, Pink Mystic Core Ranger (Power of wind) and driver of the Pegasus Zord

Shane Pits – Book Worm, Outfielder on the baseball team, Black Mystic Core Ranger (Power of Darkness), Cory's Twin Brother and driver of Stallion Zord

Neal Pits – Dad to Cory and Shane, Maker of Mystic Core Morphors and dean of Peaks Academy

Forestpeak – Home of the Mystic Core and founded by the Pits family in the 19th century

Mystic Core – A powerful sphere that give the Mystic Core Rangers there power, Gives off a mystical pulse causing Manator to invalid Forestpeak

Manator – Evil Spirit is trying to regain his solid form, but that cannot be done without the Mystic Core

Peaks Academy – "Home to the next leaders," Run by Neal Pits and started by the Pits family


	2. New Girl

Chapter 1

The New Girl

This is my 12th school and hopefully my last. My parents jobs keeps us moving so every summer I pack up and move, but know I am a senior and next year I be in one place for 4 years so I can't wait. I never really had a home, my parent's jobs as Oceanographer keep them busy and me growing up fast, and I am an only child which it nice but I wish I had a little brother, but that's not happening so I alone.

Today it is the first day school at Peak Academy. I don't know why I can't go to public school but my parents want my senior year to be at a good school so I decided I would humor them. It's the first day of school and some girl spend all morning getting there done and picking out the outfit and putting on make-up, but that's not me I get up take a shower, blow dry my hair, put on my dark wash skinny jeans and my favorite tee it red with angles wings on the back and my name printed on small on the left side on my chest, I put on my black combat boots grab my backpack and head down before I go my bathroom and look at myself and I look good, I have dark brown hair with red dipped tips, tan skin, blue eyes, pink lips and freckles , not all over just under my eyes, I not tall but I am not short.

"Blake are you up?" my mom called down from the kitchen, of course she has been up for a hour already, we have been in in this house for almost 2 weeks and my parents are still not unpacking which is not surprising, It only took me 2 days.

"Yes I coming down now," I say leaving the bathroom, the house is not so bad we have god view of the lake which cause my parents to want to move here.

"Good, you don't want to be late for you first day of school."

"Oh no, we don't want that," I say sarcastically. She tells me the same thing every year I don't know why she bothers.

"No using that tone with me, you have to leave in 20 min if you want to get there in time."

"Ok fine, so why did you enroll me in a Peak Academy? There is a good public school right down the street from here."

"It is your senior year and we want you to have the best." My mom says butting to pieces of toast in the toaster while I grab the jam, "Do you want bacon and eggs?"

"Just bacon," I say as she walks over to the fridge getting the bacon and puts in the microwave, "Where is dad?" now realizing he was not home.

"He left to set up the office, I won't be going in today," saying while I get the toast and putting jam and butter on it and grabbing the bacon, "I can drive you to school?" she ask while I eat.

"No I can dive there on my bike," My mom was not a fan of my red and black 2013 NINJA ZX neither but I did not care it is my baby, "I better get going."

"Ok drive safe, I love you." Says my mom, while I put on jacket and gloves which are also red a black and if you have not figured out red and black are my favorite colors.

"I love you too, see you when you get home," I hear behind my back as I enter the garage, in the back was my bike. I drag the tarp off, open the doors and put the keys in, I get on and back it out then I put the stand one go back inside the garage grab my helmet, then get back on, put my helmet on , start the engine and road off. I will say this Forestpeak is not so bad, it's really beautifully with then rolling hills and the tall trees that block out the sun light and it was nice and warm.

After about 10 minute I see it Peak Academy, it didn't look like a school, it looked like a place a millionaire would live. Peaks Academy was at least 3 stories high, A white pearl color on the outside, columns all around the front, there were two massive parking lots the one on the right of the school had a sign say "STAFF LOT" and on the left of the school had a sign saying "STUDEND LOT" and in the front of the school buses were un-piling kids. At the red light I took in the school, the light turned green and turn left for my first day at Peak Academy.

As I drove in I notice right away what this school is like, you can mostly tell by the parking lot, you have the geeks and there Smart Cars, the jocks and there Mustangs, Cheer leaders and the Bugs, the rich kids and the SUV and the poplar girls with the Sport Cars. I could tell by the way everyone was looking at me that I was the first new kid for a long time. I found an empty space and pull in, I get off; take my gloves off, un-zip my jacket and take of my helmet. I could see in some of the face that some thought I was a guy, but I did not care. As I was walking someone taped me on my back; I turn around to see a guy about three inches taller than my, with dark hair in an old Justin Bieber haircut, tan skin and green eyes.

"Hi, I want to welcome you to Peak Academy. I am Shane Pits," Shane say as another guy that look like him but blue eyes and short hair tackles him from the back, while another boy come and hits his back hard.

"I see you meet my twin Shane, I am Cory and the red head dude Jason." Say the boy who look like Shane and who happens to be his twin Cory, "But I am better looking, taller, stronger and smarter."

"Hahaha, that's what you think." Jason says

"Dude we're the twins, mirror twins so that's not possible." Cory say

"Whatever," Jason say, "Ok so were being rude guys there is a pretty girl in front of us and we know nothing about her, so what's your name?".

"Blakelynn, but everyone calls me Blake." I say

"After the angle, which does not surprise me," Cory says and right then and there I know he is a player.

"No, after the demon."

"You're the first new girl in about 6 years," says Jason

"Fun," I say sarcastically

"Tone, I like her," Cory says

"Keep it in your pants bro," Shane says, which get a giggle out of me.

"Ok so this has been fun, but I have to get to class so bye," I turn around to leave and I am two steps gone when I here.

"Wait up," which came from Cory and I turn to see all the guys running after me "What classes do you have and where is your locker?"

"Why should I tell you?" I say when Shane takes my scheduled out of my hands and starts to read it "Hey! Give it back."

"Let's see you; homeroom is with Mr. Giles English, first period Mrs. Chuck Math, Mr. Barr Auto Club, nice would not think a girl would be in to that, umm…" I grab my scheduled back, when a girl in a cheerleader uniform, long blonde hair, sea blue eyes.

"Guys, leave her alone, hi I am May," she says as stepping next to me, "Sorry about them it's like pre-school all over again and you the new toy."

"Um thanks I guess, well I better getting going" as I walk to homeroom and fast so they can't catching up and luckily they didn't as I turn in to my homeroom, I set my stuff down and get ready to for class and I think _179 days left._


	3. The Beginning

Chapter 2

The Beginning

So far the day was going good, but I knew that was about to change being it was lunch time. Everyone was in there groups jock, geeks, outcast, popular kid, rich kids, cheerleader, loners, ect. I walk in and it the parking lot all over again but I don't care, I never do. I walk to the lunch line and get my lunch which was a hamburger, fries, fruit, and a Powerade, and unlike were I went to school this food looks good. Now for the hard part finds a seat and right away I see a table in the back by the door that is empty which I guess had to do with garbed can 7 feet away. So I headed for it, and then as I walk pass a table some says.

"Blake come sit down there is a free spot" and I see Cory pointing to a seat next to him.

"I am good," and I try to walk to the table in the back when I feel hands on my back and I turn my head to see Shane pushing me to the seat and has me sit down.

"See now you're not sitting by yourself like an outcast at the back table," Cory says and across from him May is shaking her head agreeing.

"You really need to work on you people skills," but what he said was true I mean I'm ok with sitting and the back table and becoming an outcast, but's it is nice to not sit by myself even with someone like Cory.

"So how is you first day of school so far?" Shane asked, like me mom will be doing when I get home.

"Boring but that's school." I say, but I spoke to soon. The next thing I know the whole school is shaking and not in the earthquake way. Then the all the windows blast open and glass shatters everywhere. People are freaking out, running in all direction, I would joined them but I could not movie, not like the frozen in fear no I was frozen and when I looked over I saw the same thing has happened to Cory, Shane, May, and Jason. Then this light tunnel shot down on me and same with the others. Then all I saw was a white light, then I felt like I was falling and I hit something.

When I open my eyes I see above a man, I am guess in his early 40's, he has a black suit on. Then I look around me and I see everyone. But I was wondering something how did we get here. Then I pass out.

I don't know how long I was out but I wake to someone shaking me and I hear some voices.

"Is she ok? Is she deed?"

"No she just hit her head a little hard when we landed here"

"Come on wake up Blake" and that voice comes with shaking.

I open my eye to see May and Shane standing over me. _Why do they look so clam_ I was thinking, I mean HELLO are school just went thought an earthquake, then a tunnel of light shoot around me and I we just woke up on a floor of a wired place that I don't even know how I got here. So to let them know I am ok I let out a groan and that give May a little scare and Shane helps me sit up.

"Hey, are you ok we were worried u been out for almost 30 minutes?"

"Yeah I am ok it's just were am I and how did I get here?" I ask looking at every one.

"Were at My house, for how we got here I don't know sorry." Shane says. I put my hand out to get help to stand up; Shane grabs my hand and helps me up. I take a look at this place and it does not look like your normal 4 bed 3 bath house, it looks like a mansion. I am guessing by the way that there are books everywhere that I landed in the library.

"What are we doing here?" I hear and turn around to see that Jason ask the same question that been going through my mind.

"You're here because you were picked" came a voice that boomed in to the room I turn again, which was causing my head to hurt more, and I saw the same man I saw before I passed out.

"Dad, what do u mean 'Because we were picked'" say Cory. I take a look at the man in the suite and he looks nothing like Cory and Shane besides the hair.

"Follow me and you will see" and if on cue and door opens in that wall from behind Cory and Shane's dad. We all look at one another.

"I want to know what I am doing here" I say and follow their dad and I look back to see May running up behind me followed by the guys. Then I look forward and take a step in the door way.


	4. Morphing time

Chapter 3

Morphing time

As I walk down the stairs I notice a light coming from the end, in look behind me to make sure everyone is there and they are. About 1 minute later we are at the end of the stairs and there is another door, I push it open which revels what looks like a control room. I look and see the twin's dad.

"Come in Come in," he motion for us to come in. I walk in and everyone follows, I take a good look at this place it looks like a NASA control room and in the back I see another room but I can get a good look at it from where I am standing, so I try to move when the twin's dad voice stops me in place. "You all are I guess thinking what you doing here and Blake I guess is wondering who I am, well I am Dr. Pit dean of Peaks Academy and creator of the Mystic Core Morphors and I tell u in a minute what those are. Frist Welcome, Welcome to my lab and in the back is a training room so keep your fighting skills sharp. I created that lab when you two were born," Dr. Pit say looking and his sons Shane and Cory _I wonder what there think about all this_ "About a month after you two were born we had an earthquake feeling shake, the same one you felt today but it was very different. The first time it happen an old sprit call Manator landed here on earth inside a halo rock."

"After two years of emanation I figured out what was inside and it scared me so I mad these," He says grabbing a box and opening it which help five I-Phone 5 but in the colors red, blue, black, yellow, and pink, "When I figured put what was in here I called up an old friend who was the first blue range Billy. Together we created the Mystic Core Morphors which is powered Mystic Core, any questions?" he say I and no one raised their hands so I do.

"WHAT! You want us to be Power Ranger?"

"Yes and Blakelynn I want you the leaded them" when Dr. Pit said thought my month hit the floor.

"Why?" I ask questioning his judgment, I have been here for 2 weeks and just meet everyone in this room this morning and this man wants me to lead them IS HE CRAZY!

"Computer pull up the file on Blakelynn Scoots," Dr. Pit said then the big hologram showed up with a red file and my pic and in the back of my mind I was thinking _please don't know about Luke please just don't_ then this file opened and hologram papers shoot out and pictures. "Blakelynn Scoots born June 17, 1996 in the state of Hawaii. You have lived in only one place for one year you always more during the summer."

"Ok so you know my bio but I am not a leader give the job to one of your son's."

"Can't you are meant to be the Red Ranger."

"Why me?" and I notice no one was talking beside me and the doctor.

"Blakelynn you always believe in the underdog and you fright for what you think is right, You never turn your back on your friends and you have been though some really bad things in your life," _does me mean Luke "_But that as only mad you stronger, which make you the perfect person to be the Red Mystic Core Ranger power of fire and driver of the Phoenix Zord." Then he hand's me the red I-Phone 5.

Then he walks over to Shane, "Shane you are strong and stealthy, you can move fast and know how to use your head to think out a way to solve a problem, you use the dark to your advantage, which is why I making you the Black Mystic Core Ranger power of darkness and driver of Stallion Zord," then he hands Shane the black I-Phone 5.

Next he walks to Cory, "Cory you attacked head first sometimes even without thinking, but you always have good intentions, even though you act like a meat head you care, your love for the ocean that's is why I am making you the Blue Mystic Core Ranger power or water and drive of the Dagon Zord." And he hands Cory the blue I-Phone 5.

Next he walks over to Jason "Jason you are always around when your friends need you, your protect what you love, you always try to give everyone what they want and need, that is why I am making you the Yellow Mystic Core Ranger power of light and driver of the Wolf Zord," And he had Jason the yellow I-Phone 5

Last he walks over to May, "May you're the little girl that never grew up, you think the best in people and always try to do the right thing, and you try to make friends with everyone, that's why I am making you're the Pink Mystic Core Ranger power of wind and driver of the Pegasus Zord," and he hands her the last I-Phone in the color pink.

I was in shock I mean who won't be. I let all this sink in and I feel like I am in a crazy dream that I will wake up in the hospital bed and none of this every happened, but I don't wake up in a hospital bed the out of the corner of my eye I see Cory step forward and say "I am in" then he is followed by everyone else. I am the only one who has not stepped up what_ are they thinking this is crazy. _They all were looking at me, I guess there think I will step up and we will be a happy Power Ranger family but that's not happening. I lay the I-Phone on top of the box and say "Sorry" and I run out the door we enter from thinking there follow me and try to convince me to stay but I know it won't work _I can't have people depend on my not after Luke I just can't _, then I hear footsteps I turn to see Dr. Pit.

"I'm sorry Dr. Pits I just can't."

"Call me Neal and why not and I want an explained answer."

"I just can't have people depend on me not after .." I am cut off but what Neal says next and I really hopped he did not know about Luke.

"Luke." And after that name passes his lips I get stone cold.

"How do you know about him," I can hardly fish that sentence because I feel tears coming on.

"He is in your file and don't worry I won't tell the others, but they do need you to lead them."

"Thanks my dad does not even know about him me and my mom diced to tell him but I can't lead them what if I fail, what if I lead them to their deaths, I could never forgive myself," and form that point I am shedding some tears.

"You a team and that means if you fail your team fails and they will not die, you guys will get hurt but that part of the job, they need you to lead them you might not think your stronger now but after a while you will be a your best, just give it a try," then from a jacket pocket he pull of the I-Phone and I take it. He leads me back down to the control room, when I enter I see relief hit their faces.

"So who wants to see their Zords?" The twins dad said then this alarm went off and a hologram map showing down town and red dots, "Sorry guys another time you have to get to work, ok listen to morph open the phone and click of the Mystic Core app then say 'Mystic Core Ranger Form' and hit the bottom on top and you activate the morphing, your helmets will help you I will go over everything later, right now your need in the park down town now get in the tubes I send u there," the doctor points toward then five colored tubes and we run and get in our color.

We were only in those tubes for a second then we were at the park down town. I hear some people screaming.

"Guys this way," I run towards the screaming and I am followed by the rest of the team and once everyone is out of the way I see what they're running from and I don't blame them this thing ugly. "Hey why don't you pick on someone that can fight back?" I yell at the thing which looked like a crab, "and what are you?"

"I am Crabtom and if you think u can fight me than you are CRRRAZZZYYYYY!"

"No you're the one that's crazy if you think we won't fight back," Cory yells from my side

"Ok then fight back," and Crabtom charge and knock us down. I knew if we were going to fight back and win we have to morph.

"Ready?" I ask and pull out the phone and open it up get to the Mystic Core app, and everyone else follows.

"Ready," the others say together.

And together we say "Mystic Core Ranger Form."


End file.
